Letters
by Kirinenko
Summary: AU. Ichinose Tokiya tenía dos amigos de la infancia, Ittoki Otoya y Nanami Haruka. Tokiya se fue al extranjero sin conseguir aclarar el malentendido con Otoya. Y en los cinco años que estuvo fuera, envió una carta a ambos cada mes sin recibir una sola respuesta de Otoya. Cuando finalmente regresó, la razón para eso era algo que no esperaba. TRADUCCIÓN NO AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: Ittoki Otoya

ID: 223566

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Ichinose Tokiya creció con dos personas, Ittoki Otoya y Nanami Haruka. Si le preguntaras cuando empezaron a salir juntos los tres, no sería capaz de responder a eso cuando apenas podía recordar un día sin ambos. La casa de Otoya estaba justo en medio de la de Tokiya y Haruka y poco después de que Tokiya hubiese conocido a Otoya, este se la había presentado a él. Estuvieron en la misma escuela preescolar y primaria, aunque no siempre estuvieron juntos en la misma clase._

 _Los tres siempre habían sido inseparables pero los sentimientos de Tokiya por ambos siempre habían sido diferentes. Cuando era niño, lo había expresado una vez pero no creía que la otra persona lo recordase siquiera. Una confesión al azar había sido hecha cuando estuvieron solos en una ocasión, el sol estaba brillando sobre ellos y el brillo en los ojos del otro era realmente hermoso._

 _Antes de que lo supiese, ya estaba cautivados por ellos y había expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta "Tus ojos son bonitos, el sol realmente te queda bien, siempre eres tan brillante como él y eso es exactamente lo que me gusta de ti. Es difícil no mirarte cuando siempre estás brillando y tu sonrisa es como el sol también. Adoro ver tu sonrisa más que nada, me alegra el día con solo verla"_

 _Su comentario había provocado que la otra persona se sonrojase de un rojo brillante y tartamudease con vergüenza. Era adorable ver el inusual sonrojo que estaba en el rostro de la otra persona y era un recuerdo que estaría siempre en su cabeza, pero había hecho una foto con la cámara que llevaba con él. Su madre tuvo la amabilidad de prestársela por un día para tomar una foto de grupo de los tres después de que él se la pidiese._

 _No fue difícil conseguir su aprobación ya que siempre había sido cuidadoso y su madre sabía que podía confiarle las cosas, era el más maduro de los tres, después de todo. Tenía el mal hábito de intentar hacer que todo fuese lo más perfecto posible y, a menudo, pasaba los días estudiando e intentando sacar buenas notas._

 _La gente de su escuela siempre estaba confundida acerca de porqué una persona fría y estoica como Tokiya sería amigo del inquieto Otoya y la dulce Haruka. Otoya a menudo se enganchaba a él y Tokiya se encontraba alejándole por la vergüenza. Estaba bien con ello cuando estaban solos pero en la escuela, la gente a menudo les miraba y había risas, siendo su viejo amigo el que no se daba cuenta._

" _¿No te parece extraño que Oto-kun sea amigo de alguien como Ichinose? Siempre es tan frío con él también. No entiendo lo que Haru-chan y Oto-kun ven en él y que le traten tan bien. No puedo creer que también sean amigos de la infancia" esas eran las cosas que Tokiya escuchaba a menudo y las ignoraba cuando no tenía sentido explicarles a los extraños cómo es su amistad._

" _To-ki-ya~" un conocido par de brazos estaban enroscados alrededor de sus hombros y Tokiya desvió la mirada de su libro hacia el dueño de los brazos "Otoya. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" no recordaba haber quedado con Otoya hoy y no había manera de que olvidase una cita con Otoya o Haruka._

 _Haruka no estaba aquí hoy también. Debía de estar ocupada con su compañera entonces, Tomochika. La chica de voz suave solía tener a Otoya y Tokiya como sus amigos pero se estaba abriendo a Tomochika y ambos estaban contentos de ver eso, aunque Otoya discutía con Tokiya de que no tenía derecho a decir nada sobre eso cuando él asustaba a la mayoría de la gente._

" _Terminé esta nueva canción. ¿Quieres escucharla~?" respondió Otoya alegremente y Tokiya apartó su libro sin una palabra. Otoya no se iría hasta que escuchase su canción y no había forma de que fuese capaz de leer en paz cuando Otoya aparecía. Las canciones de Otoya eran verdaderamente cálidas como él y a Tokiya le gustaba escuchar sus canciones incluso si eran más bien cortas y sólo con las palabras que Otoya sabía cómo usar._

 _Dio un breve asentimiento y Otoya sabía que ese era el modo de Tokiya de darle el visto bueno. La letra tenía algunos errores y Tokiya se lo dijo a un Otoya haciendo pucheros, el cual esperaba escuchar algo más "¡Wah! ¡Tokiya es tan malo!" el puchero en el rostro de otoya era adorable y estaba riendo tranquilamente ante la visión de Otoya inflando las mejillas._

" _Aunque me gusta" sus palabras quizás fuesen cortas pero sabía que sería más que suficiente para hacer a Otoya sonreír de nuevo. El abrazo llegó como Tokiya esperaba y abrazó al pelirrojo. Los abrazos no eran algo que le gustase mucho pero siempre había hecho una excepción por Otoya y Haruka, aunque Otoya tendía a abrazarle más que Haruka._

 _El resto del día pasó con Tokiya ayudando a Otoya con sus tareas y escuchando a Otoya hablar mientras respondía con pocas frases. Otoya acabó quedándose a cenar como cada vez que venía y la cena siempre había sido más animada cuando Otoya estaba allí. Su madre apenas hablaba con él de todos modos._

" _¿Tokiya-kun?" Tokiya se giró y su mirada recayó en la gran bolsa de plástico que estaba sosteniendo la chica y fue rápidamente a cogerla "Hakura. ¿Por qué llevas una bolsa tan grande contigo?" la bolsa estaba llena de verduras y Tokiya alzó una ceja ante la bolsa más pequeña que sostenía con los tomates que se veían en lo alto._

" _¿No se supone que debes de estar en la casa de tu abuela?" Haruka tenía una salud débil desde que la conocieron Otoya y él por primera vez y recordaba que una vez se había quedado en casa de su abuela durante un período de tiempo "Acabado de regresar de allí y me dio estas verduras que cultivó. ¿Querrías algunas?"_

 _Había acabado quedándose en la casa de Haruka para almorzar como forma de agradecimiento. Otoya acabó pasándose por allí también y los tres pasaron el día juntos como siempre hacían. Tokiya estaba bien con solo ellos dos como amigos, ya eran más que suficiente para él. Pensaba que sería capaz de estar con ellos para siempre, pero eso era solo su lado infantil._

 _Un mes antes de que supuestamente se matriculase en la Escuela Secundaria, supo que tenía que estudiar en el extranjero y dejar atrás a sus dos compañeros. Su madre fue transferida a otro país y se suponía que él la seguiría. Tokiya no tenía ni idea de cómo decirles a sus dos amigos sobre el tema y el tiempo pasó así._

 _El día antes en el que quería irse, Tokiya finalmente reunió el valor para decirles a sus dos amigos que se iría y que al menos podría volver dentro de cinco años. Estaba planeando confesarse de nuevo pero las cosas no fueron como planeó pues no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo después de la noticia de su partida._

 _Terminó con la relación con Otoya volviéndose realmente difícil pues estaba muy dolido de que Tokiya solo le informara en el último minuto y se había ido antes de que Tokiya pudiese explicárselo. Tokiya se fue sin siquiera explicarlo y cuando Otoya volvió para verle partir, solamente había llegado a despedirle cuando vio a Haruka abrazándole y esa vez fue la última que vio a Otoya._

 _Durante los cinco años que estuvo fuera, les escribió a ambos una carta cada mes pero las respuestas de Haruka eran las únicas que había recibido. A pesar de que nunca recibía respuestas de Otoya, seguía enviando sus cartas con la esperanza de que Otoya respondiese algún día. Tokiya se negaba a rendir la esperanza que sentía de que Otoya respondiese un día y su relación con él volviese a ser lo que era antes._

 _Había enviado un total de sesenta cartas y ni siquiera el último mes antes de volver, jamás recibió una sola carta de Otoya. Por alguna extraña razón, Tokiya encontraba a Haruka más y más parecida a Otoya cuando mencionaba algunas cosas en sus cartas, sintiendo que era algo que Otoya escribiría. Estaba empezando a sentir más cariño por ella también. Tokiya estaba agradecido de que estuviese dispuesta a perdonarle por no decírselo a última hora y siempre se aseguraba de mencionar a Otoya en sus cartas._

 _Quizás estaba echando mucho de menos a su amigo y por eso estaba viendo a Haruka un poco como a Otoya y ella era la única conexión que tenía para saber que Otoya había estado bien. Tokiya recibió una grabación de Haruka una vez, un CD que afirmó que grabó Otoya y se lo dio a ella. Era la única cosa que había conseguido que tenía la voz de Otoya y estaba feliz de que esta se lo hubiese enviado por correo en su primera carta._

 _Tokiya lo había escuchado todos los días y si no hubiese hecho un duplicado del CD y conservado la copia original, el CD sin duda se habría estropeado del mismo modo que lo habían hecho las pocas copias que había realizado para su uso frecuente durante los cinco años que estuvo fuera. Era reproducido con tanta constancia que ya había memorizado la canción y podía tararearla fácilmente._

 _La canción ayudaba a que pareciese que Otoya todavía estaba cerca y Haruka se aseguró de incluir algunas partes sobre Otoya en sus cartas para él y Tokiya nunca tuvo corazón para preguntarle porqué Otoya nunca le respondía. Era su culpa por solo informar a Otoya en el último minuto y aunque el pelirrojo siempre había sido abierto con él, Tokiya rara vez era de la misma manera con él y Otoya sin duda debía sentirse profundamente herido porque se negó a hablar con él durante mucho tiempo._

 _Hasta el día en que regresó, creyó que el que Otoya nunca respondiese era porque nunca le había perdonado y su malentendido nunca se resolvió. La respuesta fue muy diferente de lo que pensaba. Tokiya nunca imaginó que la verdadera razón fuese algo así. Primero había intentado visitar la casa de Otoya pero pronto supo que ya se había mudado._

Fue tan fácil que una sonrisa triste se formase en su rostro mientras miraba su vieja casa. Esa ya no era más su casa y no era el lugar que conocía de su infancia. Otoya ya no vivía allí y no le sorprendió escuchar que recientemente Otoya se había mudado también "No querías verme en lo más mínimo, ¿eh?" susurró Tokiya para sí mismo mientras se aferraba al pequeño adorno de nota musical que Otoya le dio cuando eran más pequeños.

El siguiente lugar por el que pasó fue la casa de Haruka. El único sitio que quedaba de su pasado. Las únicas personas a las que Tokiya atesoró alguna vez fueron Otoya y Haruka, esos cinco años lejos no habían cambiado ese hecho. La madre de Haruka parecía sorprendida de verle y rompió en llanto inmediatamente, en cuanto le pidió entrar "Así que finalmente has vuelto, Tokiya-kun Sabía que llegaría el día en que tendría que explicarlo y disculparme contigo cuando Otoya-kun me dijo que iba a mudarse e ibas a regresar pronto"

Tokiya solamente pudo observarla de manera confusa mientras lo acompañaba a sentarse en el sofá y esta desapareció durante un momento antes de regresar con una pequeña caja "¿Qué quiere decir con que tiene algo que explicarme? ¿Dónde está Haruka?" la casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa y no había rastro de los zapatos o cosas de Haruka por la sala de estar. Incluso el piano parecía lleno de polvo.

" _Haruka… murió dos semanas después de que te marchases. Estás consciente de que ella siempre estuvo débil, ¿cierto? Su enfermedad empeoró y después de luchar contra el dolor durante una semana, falleció. Al menos no tuvo que sufrir más" la madre de Haruka estaba llorando más pero la mente de Tokiya estaba demasiado confundida como para ofrecer consuelo alguno._

 _Si eso era cierto, ¿Quién era la persona que había estado escribiendo las cartas en nombre de Haruka? Murió dos semanas después de que se fuese, lo cual quería decir que la primera carta que esta le había enviado no era algo que ella escribiese, junto con todas las demás. Tokiya nunca había recibido muchas cosas escritas de Haruka y Otoya por lo que no estaba seguro de sus maneras de escribir._

 _Pero la escritura en las cartas que recibió era consistente y la misma, aunque se había vuelto más ordenada con el paso de los años. Sin embargo, todavía podía verse como escrito por la misma persona. Cuando le hizo a la madre esa pregunta, la expresión de su rostro se hizo más triste y se disculpó al momento._

 _¿Era ella la que le escribió las cartas? Eso sería incómodo cuando se había enamorado un poco de la persona que había estado escribiéndole esas cartas "El único que ha estado escribiendo las cartas en nombre de Haruka es… Otoya-kun. Sabía que eras listo y no te sería difícil el darte cuenta de que la escritura de ambas cartas era la misma así que decidió ignorar las suyas y simplemente responder las de ella"_

 _Los ojos de Tokiya se abrieron de par en par y apretó un poco más fuerte el pequeño abalorio en su mano. Todo este tiempo, Otoya era el único enviándole esas cartas y ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Cómo estuvo tan cierto como para no darse cuenta de que el que estaba escribiendo esas cartas era Otoya. No es de extrañar que las cartas se sintieran como si se tratase de él, sin importar cuánto se esfuerce alguien, es imposible el deshacerse por completo de la personalidad que tiene en las cosas que escribe "Pero, ¿por qué eligió escribirlas en su lugar?"_

" _Eso es porque Haruka hizo la promesa con Otoya-kun de que no de dijese de su estado sin importar cuanto empeorase, ni siquiera si moría, él no te lo diría. No creo que ella realmente quisiese que Otoya-kun fuese tan lejos como para hacerse pasar por ella e ignorar sus propias cartas. Otoya-kun estaba bajo la suposición de que, ya que ambos se habían separado en malos términos, quizás también podría hacerte más feliz el recibir respuesta de la persona que quieres. Ni importó lo mucho que intentase convencerle, Otoya-kun se negó a cambiar su decisión y respondió a todas las cartas dirigidas a Haruka durante los últimos cinco años" su rostro estaba lleno de culpabilidad por esconder esto de Tokiya todo este tiempo._

" _Sin embargo, podía ver que estaba sufriendo. Cada vez que Otoya-kun miraba las cartas que continuabas escribiéndole, su expresión siempre estaba llena de tristeza y fingiría que todo estaba bien cuando me sorprendía mirándole. La única cosa que pude hacer para reducir algo su tristeza fue convencerle de al menos escribir respuesta a las cartas que le enviabas y dármelas a mí si no podía enviarlas por correo. Sabía que leía todas las cartas que le mandabas y sonreiría con falsedad cuando me decía que eras un idiota por enviarle cartas a alguien que no ha respondido ni una sola"_

 _Así que eso era lo que había en esa pequeña caja que había ido a coger antes. Eran todas las cartas que había guardado de Otoya durante los cinco años. Había alzado la mirada por asegurarse y el asentimiento que le dio respondió a su pregunta no hecha. Le pasó la caja suavemente._

 _La caja estaba llena de cartas todas dirigidas a él, estaban todas en sobres morados, el color que le gustaba más a Tokiya. Sin duda, eran todas las cartas que Otoya quería mandarle pero no pudo enviarle y la escritura a mano era la misma que las que había recibido cada mes "¿Por qué se mudó?" esa fue la única cosa que quería saber en ese momento._

" _Otoya-kun no quería verte y no sabía lo que decir por hacerse pasar por la persona de la que estás enamorado" la madre de Haruka había sonreído tristemente y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza "Estaba equivocado, ¿verdad? El único del que estabas enamorado desde que erais niños era Otoya-kun, ¿verdad? Lo siento por nunca decirle eso. Fue egoísta pero quería mantener el deseo de mi hija y sabía que él merecía saber eso pero dudé de que me creyese incluso si se lo decía. Otoya-kun estuvo sufriendo todo este tiempo incluso si estaba fingiendo estar como siempre delante de mí, podía verlo. Lo siento, Tokiya-kun. Ambos habéis sufrido por el deseo de mi hija. Esta vez, tienes que hacer feliz a Otoya-kun. Dile que estoy agradecida y que lo siento por todo lo que ha tenido que hacer"_

 _Le tendió un pequeño trozo de papel con una dirección y Tokiya lo cogió en silencio. No tenía ni idea de lo que decir, ella sabía que el único al que quería era Otoya pero nunca se lo dijo, incluso cuando sabía que Otoya había malinterpretado sus sentimientos. ¿Qué se suponía que debía pensar de esto? "Pasa a verme alguna vez junto a Otoya-kun"_

 _Se rio entre dientes y apretó más el adorno en el adorno "Otoya debe de estar dispuesto a escuchar mi explicaciones primero" Tokiya se alejó de ella y se disculpó. No podía quedarse ahí después de lo que escuchó. No saber lo que decirle tampoco iba a ayudar. La puerta estaba cerrada y Tokiya estaba abrumado por las emociones de ese momento._

 _¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Ir a por Otoya? Ni siquiera sabía si el pelirrojo querría verle, esa era la razón de porqué Otoya se mudó. Le llevó un tiempo pero Tokiya finalmente se decidió y le pidió al conductor que le llevase a la dirección apuntada en el trozo de papel. Incluso si Otoya se negaba a verle, al menos lo intentaría._

 _Haría todo lo posible para que Otoya le escuchase y realmente quería verle después de cinco años. ¿Cómo se veía ahora? ¿Su personalidad todavía era la misma de siempre? ¿Había madurado? ¿Todavía era más bajo que él? ¿Qué sentía Otoya por él? siempre estaba la posibilidad de que hubiera avanzado y encontrado a alguien más. Incluso si era así, todavía quería expresar sus sentimientos. Nada había cambiado en esos últimos cinco años e, irónicamente, estaba un poco enamorado de él sin siquiera saber que las cartas eran escritas también por él. ¿Eran todo eso coincidencias? No tenía ni idea y la respuesta a todas sus preguntas fue obvia cuando se encontró con él._

 _Estaba bastante lejos y el viaje llevaría al menos dos horas. Durante el viaje en coche, Tokiya había leído todas las cartas de la caja. Fueron sacadas cuidadosamente, las más antiguas colocadas encima de las más nuevas. La madre de Haruka debía de haberlas arreglado cuando supo que iba a volver. La primera carta comenzaba disculpándose por no arreglarlo con él antes de irse y comportarse de un modo tan infantil que fue incapaz de separarse de él de un buen modo._

 _Otoya había declarado que era un capricho egoísta el que le hubiese enviado una grabación de sus canciones en un CD en la carta que escribió haciéndose pasar por Haruka. Sería el único deseo egoísta de Otoya y todo lo demás estaría escrito por el bien de Haruka y solo sería un personaje secundario y solo se mencionaría brevemente para decir que estaba sana y se las arregló para pasar la mayor parte de sus exámenes y cosas así._

 _En cada carta, Otoya se había disculpado por no poder enviárselas y sabía que era inútil responder cuando Tokiya nunca lo vería. Se había sentido mal de que Tokiya hubiese seguido escribiendo a pesar de que nunca le había mandado una sola respuesta. Al final de cada carta, siempre estaba la pregunta de por qué Tokiya era tan tonto como para seguir enviándole cartas._

 _Siempre había manchas de lágrimas secas en cada carta y Tokiya sabía que le había dolido mucho a Otoya el escribirle esas cartas. Escribir una respuesta a algo que sabías que la otra parte no podría ver, debía de ser doloroso y empezarías a cuestionarte porqué te molestabas siquiera en hacerlo. Esa última carta le tenía frunciendo el ceño mientras Otoya le explicaba la razón de porqué se alejó de eso._

 _No tenía ni idea de qué le había dado la impresión a Otoya de que estaba enamorado de Haruka. ¿Era por cómo había tratado mejor a Haruka ya que no estaba lanzándose a abrazarle cada vez que le veía, a diferencia de Otoya? Tokiya recordó haberlo hecho como castigo y con la esperanza de librar a Otoya de ese maldito hábito. ¿Malinterpretó eso?_

 _Había algo que tampoco tenía sentido, había enviado sesenta cartas pero había sesenta y una cartas en la caja. Había terminado de leerlas todas y esa carta en verdad era la respuesta final a la que envió el mes pasado. Eso era extraño._

 _La última carta era diferente de las demás y el sobre era de color rojo, mientras que el resto tenían uno morado. ¿Era esta especial? Estaba cerrada también y Tokiya estaba curioso de ver porqué esta carta era tan especial. No era una respuesta a una carta, eso seguro, así que, ¿qué era? El rojo era el color favorito de Otoya también y sabía que todo lo importante para él estaba en rojo. Al igual que el CD que recibió, era de color rojo también._

 _Ahora que pensaba en ello, ese CD debía ser algo importante si era rojo y Otoya mencionó algo sobre que era importante pues sería la única ver qué pensaría de manera egoísta y le enviaría algo que quería hacer en vez de hacer lo que debería por el bien de Haruka. ¿Qué escribió Otoya en la carta en nombre de Haruka cuando volvió a enviar el CD por correo?_

 _Tokiya cerró los ojos e intentó buscar entre sus recuerdos por la frase específica que había llamado su atención cuando lo leyó primero "¡Ah! Ahora lo recuerdo. Este es el CD que recibí de Otoya-kun. Creo que sería algo que habría querido que escuchases así que lo envié sin decírselo. Deberías escucharlo, es una canción que creo que es importante para él" eso era lo que estaba escrito en la carta._

 _Si Otoya fue quien lo escribió, entonces el CD era algo que realmente quería que escuchase y eso era algo importante. Pero, ¿qué tan importante era? Era un CD normal con solo una canción y sin mensajes ocultos o algo más. A pesar de que la letra era algo que debía sonar feliz, el tono de Otoya cuando cantaba era bastante triste. Eso era lo único que pensó que era extraño cuando escuchó la canción por primera vez._

 _Tokiya podía sentir las lágrimas deslizándose desde sus ojos cuando terminó de leer lo escrito. Era una carta de confesión, una por la que Tokiya quería gritarle a Otoya por ser un idiota. ¿Por qué Otoya no se dio cuenta de que al que siempre había estado observando era a él y no a Haruka? Si recordaba la confesión que Tokiya le hizo cuando eran niños, ¿por qué no entendía que la postura de Tokiya en ese asunto nunca había cambiado? El pelirrojo era un idiota y él era un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta de que Otoya era el que respondía las cartas._

 _Siempre tenía una extraña sensación cuando leía esas cartas que creyó que estaban escritas por Haruka y lo había adjudicado a la tristeza de que Otoya no fuese el que respondía a sus cartas. Tenía sentido que las cartas tuviesen cosas que quisiese saber, Otoya era el único que realmente le entendía pero estaba ciego cuando se trataba de los sentimientos de Tokiya._

 _La carta decía que Otoya estaba muy feliz estaba muy feliz cuando Tokiya se le confesó cuando era más pequeños y se arrepentía de no haber sido capaz de decirle que correspondía sus sentimientos. Cuando crecieron, había empezado a notar más y más a Tokiya y quería estar con él más que nada._

 _Fue difícil entenderlo cuando Tokiya dejo de devolver sus abrazos y empezó a tratarle con frialdad cada vez que intentaba abrazarlo en la escuela y lo regañaba cuando no estaba estudiando. Otoya había pensado que Tokiya había dejado de quererle y, a pesar de eso, todavía había querido estar en compañía de Tokiya. Estando cerca de Tokiya era cuando Otoya estaba más feliz y no quería cambiar eso._

 _Se sintió herido cuando Tokiya simplemente le anunció que iba a mudarse el día anterior a su partida, en el mismo momento en que se lo dijo a Haruka. ¿Así que ya no era importante para Tokiya como para ser el primero al que contarle las cosas en comparación con cuando eran niños? Tokiya solía decirle las cosas antes que a Haruka y cuando los vio a los dos abrazándose ese día, Otoya se dio cuenta de que la persona a la que quería Tokiya ahora era Haruka, y ya no era él._

 _Es por eso que se había negado a hablar con Tokiya, el daño doble estaba impidiéndole pensar correctamente y tenía miedo de que quizás lo que dijese hiciese las cosas peor. Sirvió como razón suficiente para no responder a las cartas de Tokiya cuando Otoya llegó también a ese acuerdo con Haruka. Sabía que tenía que enterrar sus sentimientos por Tokiya en ese momento pero no antes de enviarle ese CD a Tokiya._

 _Las letras se suponían que eran un regalo para Tokiya pero acabó sin dárselas a Tokiya cuando le vio abrazándose a Haruka. Pero sin importar qué, quería dejar que Tokiya escuchase su canción, la primera canción que compuso para él. El tono terminó triste por sus sentimientos negativos y no pudo lograr cantarlo de un modo más positivo cuando esta canción se había vuelto triste para él._

" _¿Eh? Hay algo más aquí" iba a poner la carta de nuevo dentro pero había otro pequeño trozo de papel del que no había sido consciente antes. Abriéndolo, vio que era la letra de la canción que él conocía tan bien. Aunque había una diferencia, esta era la versión completa. La canción que tenía era mucho más corta y esta era diferente._

 _La tinta del papel era diferente y había una pequeña nota garabateada al fondo 'Me llevó mucho tiempo pero finalmente la acabé. Fue difícil terminar la letra y solamente añadí algunas cosas cada vez que llegaban las cartas de Tokiya. Estúpido, ¿verdad? Incluso si termino esto, no podré cantarlo y Tokiya tampoco lo escuchará. ¿Cuál es el propósito de terminar esto? Pero, aun así, esta canción es importante para mí, incluso si voy a sellarla junto con la carta que contiene todos mis sentimientos. Adiós, Tokiya'_

 _Ese idiota. La letra reflejaba los sentimientos de Otoya y aunque la letra posterior era mucho más triste que la anterior, la canción todavía mostraba la calidez que pertenecía a Otoya. Pero, ¿Otoya lo vería siquiera? ¿Qué iba a decir cuando llegara? Había tantas cosas que quería decirle y su mente ni siquiera podía pensar en algo._

 _Su compostura siempre desaparecía cuando se trataba de Otoya; de hecho, acababa comportándose de un modo tan poco él y era cada vez que estaba involucrado Otoya. Pero entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de sus propios sentimientos, sabía que la única persona que amaría y valoraría más que nada sería Otoya. Cuando estaba estudiando en el extranjero, nadie lo atraía como Otoya y se encontraba comparándoles con él._

 _A todos les faltaba la calidez que otorgaba Otoya y ninguna de sus sonrisas era tan brillante como la suya. Las sonrisas de Otoya eran las más hermosas para él y esperaba a verlas de nuevo, incluso si era solamente una vez. No necesitaba que Otoya correspondiese sus sentimientos; solo quería verle sonreír de nuevo. Incluso si Otoya tenía a alguien ya, aun así, esa sonrisa era lo más importante para él. Algo que siempre desearía ver, mientras Otoya siguiera sonriendo, su diría sería genial. Así es como había sido siempre._

 _El coche se había parado y sabía que era el momento de acabar con esto. Vería a Otoya y los dos tendrían que tener una buena charla, si es que Otoya estaba dispuesto a hablar con él. Tokiya todavía estaba inseguro de lo que decir y solo iba a ver cómo iba a reaccionar cuando finalmente lo volviese a ver._

 _Después de asegurarse de que llegó a la puerta correcta, miró fijamente la puerta roja durante unos segundos antes de prepararse para llamar. Tokiya siguió mirando la puerta expectante, esperando a ver quién sería el que la abriese. La puerta estaba abriéndose y un par de conocidos ojos rojos anaranjados que le miraban también._

 _Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, Otoya con sorpresa y Tokiya sin remordimientos. Otoya apenas había cambiado, era mucho más alto que antes, seguramente solo unos pocos centímetros más bajo que él y su rostro mucho más maduro. Sus ojos todavía le recordaban al sol, aunque el brillo habitual que solía ver en ellos estaba desaparecido._

" _Tokiya…" Otoya fue el primero en hablar y finalmente se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo a la persona que estaba intentando evitar. Intentó cerrar la puerta pero Tokiya fue mucho más rápido que él y estaba abrazándole con fuerza. Un abrazo que era demasiado nostálgico para ambos e, irónicamente, la primera vez que fue iniciado por Tokiya._

 _Otoya luchó contra el abrazo e intentó soltarse, pero el agarre de Tokiya en él era mucho más fuerte y pronto se rindió en intentar escaparse. Aunque se negó a corresponder el abrazo de Tokiya y este no se sorprendió por eso. Las palabras estaban atrapadas en su garganta y cerró los ojos para calmarse antes de abrir finalmente la boca._

" _Lo… siento. Lo siento por nunca haberme dado cuenta de que eras tú el que me había estado escribiendo todo este tiempo y sobre tus sentimientos. No sabía que mis acciones hicieron que te molestases e incluso si tus sentimientos cambiaron y ya tienes a alguien, todavía quiero decirte esto. Todavía recuerdas lo que te dije cuando éramos niños, ¿verdad? Lo que dije en ese entonces, mis sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos. Siempre, siempre estuve observándote, solo a ti. Tus sonrisas son todavía la única cosa que más valoro e incluso antes de decírtelo, ya estaba enamorado de ti. Estos cinco años separados no hicieron nada para cambiar eso. El Cd que me mandaste fue lo que hizo que siguiese mandándote esas cartas. No creerías cuantas veces lo he estado escuchando. Puedo cantar la letra hasta donde le CD acaba pero para la versión completa… estoy un poco inseguro de si puedo colocar cada parte en su lugar o hacerlo sonar correctamente"_

 _Tokiya estrechó el agarre en Otoya durante un momento mientras tosía para asegurarse de que su voz estuviese lista para cantar la letra que había memorizado de haberla escuchado tantas veces. A menudo la tarareaba para sí mismo pero cantarla en voz alta era un caso diferente y se preguntaba si podría lograrlo. Ahora era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse y era el único modo de probar que había estado escuchando ese CD._

 _Las primeras palabras salieron un poco raras pero pronto se las arregló para conseguir el tono correcto y el resto de la letra salió bien. Cantar siempre fue algo en lo que Otoya tenía interés y Tokiya nunca había intentado cantar antes así que este era su primer intento. Pronto se detuvo, justo al final de la letra que conocía y se disculpó incómodamente mientras soltaba su agarre en él "Lo siento. Me temo que quizás estropee tu canción si intento cantar la otra parte cuando no la he memorizado bien y no estoy seguro de si mi voz es adecuado siquiera para cantar" se estaba arrepintiendo de no haberla memorizado antes._

" _No seas estúpido. Tu voz es adecuada para cantar, solo necesitas practicar más. Y…la otra parte de la canción es así" un par de brazos que estaban rozando sus costados antes, le rodearon ahora y Tokiya parpadeó antes de relajarse en el abrazo. Otoya estaba cantando la otra parte de la canción y su voz era obviamente mucho más madura que la del CD. Sin embargo, todavía quedaban algunas trazas débiles de la vieja voz de Otoya, y esto solo le recordaba cuánto tiempo habían estado separados el uno del otro._

 _Este Otoya no era el que conocía tan bien y seguramente habría cambios con respecto a algunos de sus recuerdos. La única cosa que no cambiaría es que este era su Otoya, sin importar cuan diferente es ahora, un así era Otoya. Y su sonrisa era todavía la única cosa que quería ver ahora._

 _Tokiya no estaba seguro de su situación actual y Otoya estaba callado de nuevo una vez que terminó de cantar "Oto–" el silencio estaba haciéndole sentir intranquilo y había querido hablar pero Otoya abrió la boca al mismo tiempo y su boca se cerró de nuevo "Estoy sorprendido de que fueses capaz de memorizar la letra de la canción. Debes de haberla escuchado muchas veces para ser capaz de recordar palabra a palabra sin errores. No creí que la escucharías tanto… y a juzgar por cómo sabías que había otra parte de la canción, debe ser que viste esa carta. Así que la madre de Haruka rompió su promesa conmigo y te la dio. ¿Cuánto leíste…? Ah. Esa baratija…"_

" _Las sesenta y una. No creerías cuantas veces he echado a perder el CD por ponerlo constantemente. ¿Esto? Me lo diste tú, ¿lo recuerdas? Dijiste que iban en pareja y tenías uno igual–" sintió a Otoya tensarse ante sus palabras y otro silencio pasó entre ellos. Se detuvo cuando su mirada vio el collar de Otoya. Era la misma nota musical de su llavero, Otoya había convertido la suya en un collar._

 _Esto era una señal de que todavía había esperanza de solucionarlo con Otoya "¿Sabes? Esto fue todo culpa mía, ¿no? Iba a confesarme antes de irme una vez más pero no me diste la oportunidad. Debería haber corrido detrás de ti después de ese momento y siento que mis acciones hayan provocado que pensases que habían cambiado mis sentimientos. Si fuera mejor expresándome, quizás este problema no estaría presente en este momento. Quizás sea demasiado tarde pero lo siento. Solo quería aclarar este malentendido contigo, incluso si ya no sientes lo mismo. Fue agradable verte de nuevo, adi-"_

 _El agarre de Otoya se estrechó cuando se alejó y una cabeza se recostó en su hombro "No es demasiado tarde y ¿quién dijo que mis sentimientos cambiaron? Como tú, mis sentimientos no han cambiado en estos últimos cinco años. No sabes cuánto intenté olvidarte, pero las cartas que seguías enviándome no ayudaban en nada. Intenté no leerlas y nunca pude conseguir tirarlas. Acababa perdiendo la determinación y las leía, e incluso en tus cartas Haruka, siempre estabas mencionándome. Intenté salir con otras personas pero no eran tú y no era capaz de mostrar tanto interés en ellas y acabaron rápidamente. Me llevó años endurecer mi corazón y terminar la letra de la canción que quería que escuchases, aunque nunca pensé que sería capaz de cantarla para ti. Oye, Tokiya. ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarte?"_

" _No quiero olvidarte y tampoco quiero que me olvides. Eres importante para mí y, ¿crees que te dejaría ir después de esto? Te amo y ese sentimiento no cambiará nunca" Tokiya sonrió y dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza que descansaba suavemente en su hombro. Su camiseta se estaba humedeciendo pero se mantuvo callado y alzó a Otoya por la barbilla._

" _No me iré de nuevo y nada así volveré a suceder, te lo aseguro. No te ocultaré más las cosas y me aseguraré de ser más honesto y expresarme mejor. No pediré nada de nuestra relación en este momento pero, ¿puedo quedarme a tu lado? Solo quiero empezar de nuevo contigo una vez más, ser amigos es más que suficiente" su sonrisa se amplió mientras observaba el conocido brillo regresar a los ojos de Otoya._

 _Tokiya extendió la mano y limpió las lágrimas restantes de los ojos de Otoya "No te haré llorar más y me gusta verte sonreír más que nada" su brazo estaba fuertemente agarrado y sus ojos abiertos de par en par ante la visión de Otoya sonriendo. La sonrisa que había extrañado durante esos cinco años, finalmente era capaz de verla de nuevo. Era mucho más brillante de lo que recordaba y aún era hermosa._

" _Por supuesto que puedes. Pero como tú dijiste, no te dejaré irte de nuevo y si te vas, me aseguraré de seguirte. Amigos quizás sea suficiente para ti pero no lo es para mí. No quiero malentendidos de nuevo y pensar en que te guste alguien más. No soy tan maduro como para empezar a pensar que no voy a estar celoso o me comportaré de manera infantil algunas veces así que tienes que decirme lo que sientes o, de lo contrario, no seré capaz de saberlo" la expresión seria de Otoya era adorable y si no fuese una persona reservada, sin dudar estaría riéndose._

" _Seguirme, ¿eh? No necesitas hacer eso cuando me aseguraría de invitarte a venir conmigo si tengo que irme de nuevo. No me separaré de ti otra vez. Pero, en el caso de los celos, ¿no sería ese mi caso cuando eres el que atrae la atención de la gente siempre? Bueno, si no quieres que seamos amigos, deberías saber que no será fácil librarse de mi" la última parte fue añadida en un tono burlón y sostuvo la mano de Otoya con fuerza para aclarar su punto._

 _Otoya le devolvió el gesto y se rio suavemente de sus palabras "No quiero librarme, de todas formas. Ya sé que la vida es aburrida sin ti incluso si me regañas demasiado y eres frío la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque tienes que acostumbrarte a mis abrazos, ¡y no me apartes esta vez! ¡Y tienes una gran voz! Desearía haberme dado cuenta antes. Quizás pueda empezar a componer una canción para que los dos la cantemos juntos, ¡y podemos hacer un dueto!"_

 _Parece que Otoya estaba ya entusiasmado con que cantaran juntos. Eligió ignorar las otras partes y solamente respondió a la última parte de lo dicho por Otoya "Cantar, ¿eh? No puedo decir que me disguste y si es contigo, ¿por qué no?" viendo que Tokiya había estado de acuerdo con su capricho al azar, Otoya estaba dando saltos y haciendo el signo de la victoria "Quizás podamos incluso coger un trabajo de idols en el futuro y ser cantantes"_

" _Suena interesante. Tenemos que trabajar mucho para eso. Clases de canto y todo, no será fácil pero si eso es lo que quieres, supongo que puedo vivir cantando y compartiéndote con la audiencia durante nuestro trabajo. Pero cuando estemos solos, no voy a compartirte con nadie" Otoya asintió con la cabeza y ambos sellaron el trato._

 _Todavía había muchos hilos sueltos en su relación que Tokiya sabía que tenían que aclarar y una brecha de cinco años perdidos entre ellos. Tendría que descubrir los cambios en sus personalidades y vida durante el tiempo que estuvieron separados y cómo asegurarse de que esta relación funcionase, pero Tokiya se aseguraría de hacer todo lo posible para garantizar que todo fuese bien y Otoya haría lo mismo también._

 _Su futuro estaba planeado ahora e incluso si eso fallaba, siempre podrían encontrar otro trabajo que les permitiese trabajar juntos. Nunca iba a dejar que Otoya saliese de su vida de nuevo y no estaba dispuesto a perder al sol de su vida jamás. Esta vez, no estarían separados sin importar lo que el futuro les deparase. Este era un juramento que iba a cumplir._


End file.
